Mudheart
Mudheart is a gray-and-brown she-cat with dull yellow eyes. Prophecy "Mudpaw. You will find that on your own. That is all I will tell you. Mudpaw. Foxpaw. Two will push all evil out of their way. No matter if a cat Sneers at you, you will still live. You will be the light of WindClan." -Flame to Mudpaw and Foxpaw. History :Mudkit is a WindClan kit, along with Foxkit and Frostkit, her sisters. :Nothing is known about what happened to Mudkit's parents, but Iceberry has become her foster mother. :When Sneer and Scrappy attack her, her sisters, and Gorsekit, she is brave and tries fighting back. In the end, she slits open Sneer's neck, but in return, Sneer takes her and throws her against a rock, giving her minor Anesthesia. :She then is taken to BloodClan's camp, by Scrappy. She is very reluctant to join, and boldly promises destruction to Scrappy if she can't go back to WindClan. After Scrappy's sister, Daisy intervenes, a rogue named Rockey appears out of nowhere and carries her back to WindClan. :When she gets back to the camp, she is in a strange state. She only uses her BloodClan name, and she starts babbling about Sneer when the cats around her mention the Dark Forest. Later, Gorsekit's mother Swallowflight says that the rogue kits should starve, and Mudkit is the first to point out that she just broke the warrior code. :She is not worried about the dreams that Foxkit has been telling her about, and she thinks that there are more Cats training in the dark forest in WindClan. :Later, two kits join WindClan with the names of Sneerkit and Silverkit. She makes close friends with Silverkit, but is disrespectful and mean to Sneerkit. Sneerkit returns the favor and hurts her in a play fight. Mudkit then avoids Sneerkit to learn about his birth, thinking that he could be a reincarnation of Sneer, who had been killed. :At her apprentice ceremony, she learns that Foxkit has the powers to read feelings, and she has the power to see the future. :She and her sisters each receive their new names and mentors. Cloudstar declares that she would personally mentor Mudpaw. :She then tries to warn Gorsekit about how dangerous the Thunderpath was, but it ends when Gorsekit and Littlefern call her insane. :She is horrified when Gorsekit is killed from being hit by a monster. She at first blames herself because she tried to warn Gorsekit. Gorsekit's spirit appears to her, and tells her not to feel guilty. :Feeling sad, Mudpaw goes for a walk on the moor. There, she has a vision about her and Foxpaw finding a dead kit. Once again, her vision comes true. That night, Silverkit is found dead with no clue as to what had killed her. Mudpaw has a feeling that a cat killed her. Mudpaw visits the Nursery and Swallowflight tells her that she killed Silverkit. Mudpaw begs its not true, and for once Sneerkit comes on her side. She runs into the clearing, and Sneerkit warns that he's telling Cloudstar. Mudpaw watches Scarheart be brutally attacked by Swallowflight, and Sneerkit tries to help Scarheart. During the process, Mudpaw can see Sneer's spirt swirling around Sneerkit. Mudpaw then receives a warning from Gorsekit, showing Sneer killing her in the middle of the camp. Mudpaw tries to shake of the feeling of fear, and goes hunting with Sparrowpaw to clear her mind. While they are hunting, a huge black snake attacks them. The snake sneers at Mudpaw, and tries to kill her. Sparrowpaw frightens it off, and the two warn Cloudstar about the snake. :Later, Branchpaw offers to train with her. After she finishes training, she goes to the camp and sees a fight break out between Sneerkit and Redkit. Mudpaw tries to break it up, but the two keep bickering. Finally, she restrains Redkit, and Sneerkit leaves the scene. Mudpaw, shocked by Sneerkit's rudeness goes to talk with Cloudstar. After talking, she goes out to hunt. When she returns, Cloudstar offers to train with her. While training, Cyrpesspaw shows up. Mudpaw seems shy towards him. Soon, Scarheart appears. She starts to really dislike Swallowflight, for she ripped out his eye. Mudpaw shares her story with Foxpaw, and she is horrified. Frightened, the two try to fall asleep. Flame, their deceased aunt appears to them in a dream and gives them a message, saying they can defeat Sneerkit. :In the morning, the two go out on a patrol. They run into a hostile rogue named Tui, and defeat her. To Mudpaw's surprise, Tui catches a fish for them. Mudpaw meets up with Sparrowpaw, who is delighted when she see's that Sparrowpaw caught the snake. Mudpaw goes into the territory with Sandkit, and they meet Frostflash, who Mudpaw believes is Sneer's mother. After a long battle, Mudpaw defeats Frostflash. Foxpaw then looks through one of the pools of blood in the territory, and sees herself and Mudpaw fighting Sneerkit. :Mudpaw returns to the camp and tries to talk to talk to Cedarkit, who seems interested in fighting evil. Mudpaw then returns to the apprentices den, frustrated and puzzled with her life. She goes hunting again, and meets Darkpaw, who Mudpaw has a feeling that will play a major role later with Sneerkit. She orders him to leave, but Foxpaw seems ok with him in the territory. Mudpaw returns to the camp, and notices that Sneerkit has a brown hair that looks like her own, caught on the spiky fur of his ear. Mudpaw stops and asks if she might have more kin outside the clans. Suddenly, Sparrowpaw leaps on Mudpaw, and Mudpaw does a move that twists the head of the attacker to the side, just enough to throw the cat off balance. Mudpaw suddenly is swept into a vision, where Sneerkit kills a tom using the same move. :Mudpaw later runs into a rogue named Porcupine, and she begs him to get off of the territory, feeling that she shouldn't hurt him. She later returns to the camp, where she sees Foxpaw making fun of Sneerkit. Mudpaw coldly watches the scene and leaves the camp. She later runs to a fight that had broken out between Darkpaw and Porcupine, and she and Porcupine finally drive the tom off. She lets Porcupine go, showing she has some respect for the tom. She returns to the camp, mad that her sister is mooning over Darkpaw, while Sneerkit is protesting about not able to go outside. Sneerkit gets angry and takes his anger out on Mudpaw. Mudpaw is only cut in the face. She and her sister get in a small fight, but they settle it when they start talking about Silverkit, and how mysterious Sneerkit has been acting after Silverkit's death. It is noted she has feelings for Cypresspaw. She later goes to Twolegplace with her Sister, and runs into Yew. The pair make Yew leave her nest, and notice that a puppy is acting very strange. Mudpaw and Foxpaw later come with the horror that Sneerkit had somehow turned Yew insane. Mudpaw comes back to the camp to see Cedarkit attacking Sneerkit, told that Sneerkit killed Silverkit. Sneerkit hisses it's not true, and Cedarkit throws him in the Nursery. She later talks with her sister about the strange state Yew was in. :Mudpaw learns about her sister meeting with Darkpaw, and she faces the choice to turn her in. Unlike her sister, she believes that the Clan comes before family. :Mudpaw is later given her warrior name, Mudheart. :Later her sister moves to the Nursery and she is overjoyed. She then thinks about if she wanted to have kits or be deputy. Later she and Crypressfrost confess their love for eachother. She watches her sister give kits, and she is honored when she names one Mudkit, after her. She later takes a intrest in Finchkit, and comments how cute he is. She also revels her feels about Sneerpaw to Cedarpelt. She also is revealed to be having kits. She tells Cypressfrost this, and he is happy and nervous about this. She is in awe when Sneerpaw brings back a ancient tradition: Tunneling. She hopes one of her kits can do this. She then has her kits. She names three of them, letting her mate name her eldest. She names the white tom Swipekit, and the Brown one Bramblekit. Her daughter is a russet she-cat. When she opens her eyes, she notices she is blind. She names her Wispkit. :The night of Sneertooth's vigil, she finds out how Silverkit died, and that a kit born of two evil cats will halp save WindClan. :When Sneertooth and his followers attack WindClan, she tells Cloudstar that Silverkit was killed by Sneertooth. She is seen fighting Yew. She saves Sneertooth's life by healing the wounds in his neck made by Kiba. Scarheart yowls about him being exiled, and Kiba insists they kill him. Mudheart convinces WindClan to let him go, but she promises KibaKiba if he ever sees him again, he can do whatever to Sneertooth. :Sneertooth is exiled, and then she finds out her kits are missing. She finds them, and she is overjoyed. She later arranges some patrols to go out in the territory to look for any rogues left. She is also seen asking Foxfire to Nurse her kits, because she has no milk. :Mudheart see's her sister ambushed, and tries despratly to save her. :She is very upset when Foxfire leaves WindClan. Personality :Mudheart is sharp minded, and has a great memory. She is very kind, but she puts the clan before herself and family. Trivia The following facts were revealed by Sagestorm, the role player of this character. *Her enemys are Sneertooth, Clatter, Yew and Lilacpaw. *Her allies are Cloudstar, Scarheart, Frostwind, Cypressfrost, Foxfire, Her kits, and many others. *One of her kits will be the Brownkit Reborn, and one of her kits will be a blind Tunneler. Theme Song Character: Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson Quotes "Don't Die." Mudheart wimpered, stuffing some cobwebs on her throat. "Please. Im the youngest. Please!" —Mudheart to Foxfire, Unknown, on Unknown Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fan Art Mudkit.For.Braken.png|Mudkit, by Foxclaw. Mudkit.FanArt.jpg|''Mudkit'', By Foxclaw Asdf.png|MudxCypress By Bracken Mudpaw'sProphecy-Book1.png|Mudpaw's Prophecy, By Fox Mudpaw.fanartForSagey.png|''Mudpaw'' by Fox Family Members Mate: :Cypressfrost: Living Sons: :Swipekit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living :Bramblekit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living Daughter: :Wispkit:Revealed in the WindClan Nursery, August 26th Living Father: :Scarheart:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Mother: :Jasmine:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Sisters: :Foxfire:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :Frostwind:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Uncle: :Jack:Revealed on WindClan Territory, January 16th, 2011 Living Aunt: :Daisy:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Nephews: :Finchkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Mudkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living Nieces: :Foxkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Moonkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living 'Cousins: ' :Sneertooth :Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :Hippieheart: Living :Silverkit:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Shadowpaw:Revealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 Living :Evilpaw:Revealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 Living Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Sage's Characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:To Be Deleted